1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a new and improved file card container adapted to conveniently store and display index cards. More specifically, the invention relates to a card file container wherein a stack of cards, such as index cards, are stored in a manner that, when the lid is opened, the cards are effectively presented for use and are effectively positioned for storage purposes when the lid of the container is closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Index or file card holders and containers are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,332 which issued on Sept. 29, 1931 to D. F. Benbow and U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,984 which issued on May 23, 1950 to F. E. Zebrowski disclose card holders which accomodate cards in such a manner that when the lid is open, the index cards are presented for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,595 which issued on Apr. 20, 1982 to Jack Soloman discloses a card file box which has a front pivotal wall which falls forward when the lid is open to present the contents of the file for use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,309 which issued on Aug. 14, 1979 to David K. Staats discloses a document storage case having inclined ramps and document supports to cause the cards or documents to tilt rearwardly to present themselves to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,583 which issued on Feb. 12, 1985 to Long et al discloses a diskette storage container in which cam surfaces act on the diskette support member as the lid is moved to the open position. This allows the diskette support member to drop forward and improve accessibility to the diskettes. A locking arrangement is included to prevent access to the contents stored in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 30,624 which was reissued on May 26, 1981 to Soulakis et al discloses a container card structure which includes an index card carrier that is moved rearwardly and upwardly as the lid is opened to better display the index cards. A spring is provided to prevent the lid from rapidly closing.
U.S. Design Patents Nos. 243,526, 255,805, 258,295 and 259,496 all show various card files which have lids hingedly connected to the card carrying base.
None of the above referenced prior art discloses a card container which is self actuating in that unlatching of the lid automatically opens the container and presents the cards in position for use. Nor does the prior art disclose a file card container which automatically places the cards in a storage position upon closing the lid.